


Your Love is My Drug.

by demon_ina_monkey_suit



Category: Haikyuu!!, Switch (Manga), mainly Haikyuu though
Genre: Aged up characters, M/M, based off the manga 'Switch', hinata has odd methods of questioning(torture), hinata is a badass, i made the hinata siblings ages closer together tho, kageyama doesnt like working with tsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_ina_monkey_suit/pseuds/demon_ina_monkey_suit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata Shouyou is part of the Narcotics Control Division with his friend since college, Kageyama Tobio. after a case that left Hinata broken, Kageyama tries to raise his spirits, while a much more evil and vicious drug cartel rises up from the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is My Drug.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Switch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179188) by Naked Ape. 



“Tendou Satori. 24 years old, accused of abusing and dealing illegal substances. Hear what he was to say, and try to get as much information as possible.” Chief Akaashi sighed, handing Hinata the case file. He took the file with bored eyes, wondering why he has to go question another subject while his partner was out in the field, hunting down bad guys. “Look, I know you don’t want to do this, but you are the only agent we have. If you haven’t noticed, we are rather short on them.”  
“I know.” Hinata grumbled, thumbing through the file. “But why did Kageyama get to go? He is my partner.”  
“Look, normally, I would’ve let you go with him, but due to your injuries, that isn’t going to happen anytime soon.” About two weeks ago, Kageyama and Hinata where hunting down a drug lord when they where attacked; Kageyama managed to catch it in time, and only go with minor cuts and scratches, while Hinata was not so lucky; he ended up getting shot. Twice. They said he was lucky it was only just a flesh wound in the shoulder and bicep.  
“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled with a slight dismissive hand wave, and headed off to the interrogation rooms, where his next ‘victim’ was waiting.  
He got to the room that was assigned, and saw a young man with unruly, spikey red hair, and crazy, bloodshot golden eyes. The man smiled as Hinata walked in, dark circles under his eyes from the lack of drugs. Hinata smirked and held up a small bag of a dozen or so tiny, red pills. They where the latest and greatest, the ‘flying’ pill, Firefly; it did crazy things to the body, hallucinations, pain, even amazing sensations that made it seem like you could fly, thus giving it its infamous nickname.  
“Good afternoon.” Hinata smirked and sat down, keeping the small bag out of the criminals reach. “Looking for these?” he waved the baggie, earning the reaction the he wanted, yearning. The criminal nodded his head vigorously, and reached for the bag, only to remember to late that he was cuffed to the chair. Hinata smirked; annoyed with the same reactions he always got from criminals.  
“…Need…it…” Tendou gasped, eyes going crazy. With ease, Hinata took his forefinger and thumb, and crushed one of the tiny pills, the powder from it smearing over the sides of the baggie. Tendou’s eyes widened in rage, and he tried to reach for the bag again, but his attempts to no avail.  
“Give me answers, and its all yours.” Hinata smirked, pulling out a thin, sleek carton of cigarettes. “Tell me what I want to know, and then the rest of your precious pills wont suffer the same fate.” He seethed, venom dripping on the last words as he lit the cigarette, and let out a puff of fluffy, light gray smoke.  
“Fine…” Tendou grunted, bringing a smirk to Hinata’s face. “What do you want?”  
“Lets start of simple, because unlike you, I wont suffer from lack of your ‘special medicine’.” He sighed, stuffing the bag of pills in his pocket to give to forensics later for proper disposal. He opened the file and shuffled through the papers, trying to find a good place to start. “So, how long have you been in the drug business?”  
“About…” he trailed off, trying to remember the year count. Hinata raised an eyebrow at the man’s struggle to remember. Must be and after effect of the drugs…that or he is incredibly stupid…he thought, leaning back and crossing his arms. “…After high school is when I started.” Tendou finally answered, folding his hands over the table.  
“Okay…” Hinata wrote down his answer, wanting to get this show on the road. “What types?”  
“Mainly Firefly, but I dabble in methamphetamines and some cocaine and opium here and there.” He smirked triumphantly; it wasn’t until Hinata let out a slight snort that he realized that he got a one-way ticket to the slammer.  
“Opium? Interesting. So, do you make them yourself? Or do you have a provider? And I also need a list of all your clients.” Hinata demanded, glaring up at the criminal.  
“No. I ain’t throwing ‘em under a bus.” Tendou seethed, crossing his arms -or at least as much as he could- and returning the glare. Hinata just shrugged, and with one swift motion, pulled out the bag of pills and smashed two more into dust. Tendou’s eyes widened with rage as he watched Hinata put the bag back into his pocket.  
“You were saying?”

_______  
Kageyama stormed into the station, an enraged Tsukishima on his tail and a panicking Yamaguchi jogging to keep up and trying to calm down Tsukishima; it didn’t work out to well.  
“Chief! Please tell me you didn’t assigned them to the same case I am on!” Kageyama demanded, storming into their headquarters. A tired Akaashi looked up, hopeful, and then his face fell when he saw Kageyama and Tsukishima.  
“I never agreed to work with his majesty over here.” Tsukishima seethed, glaring at Kageyama, who just got even more angered at his remark.  
“Look…” Akaashi started, but was interrupted by Kiyoko, his assistant. She whispered something in his ear, and gave him a file, and walked off, giving Kageyama and Tsukishima glares on her way.  
“Tch…” Tsukishima mumbled, crossing his arms and looking expectantly at their chief.  
“Look, I really don’t have time, or the man power, to put up with your guys bitching today, got it?” Akaashi seethed, giving off a frightening aura. “Now, does anyone know if Hinata is finished with questioning?”  
“No.” Kageyama scoffed, looking at Akaashi like he was insane. “Why would I-“  
“Finished~” Hinata drawled as he walked into the room, file in hand, and a freshly lit cigarette between his teeth.  
“’Sup Short stack?” Tsukishima teased, looking at his much shorter colleague. Hinata scowled as he brushed pass Tsukishima and Kageyama, completely unaware that he just cut the raven head off.  
“I finished the questioning. After a little ‘convincing’ he was surprisingly cooperative.” Hinata placed the file on Akaashi’s desk, reaching up to scratch at the industrial piercing in his left ear.  
“And the drugs?” Akaashi asked, fingering through the papers. “And by convincing…you mean…” Hinata place the bag of pills on the desk, shrugging at the four crushed ones.  
“…Why are some of them crushed…?” Akaashi asked, staring at the powdery stains on the bags.  
“Well~ three where to get him talking…and the other one was just a warning not to give me any wrong information.” Hinata shrugged. “People these days sure love their drugs.” He smashed the tip of the cigarette into a nearby ashtray, and let out a long yawn. “What now?”  
“Hinata…” Akaashi started, voice cold, startling the redhead. “…I specifically told you…not to DESTROY THE EVIDANCE!” he yelled, glaring at Hinata, a murderous aura seeping off him in waves. Hinata just shrunk back, not wanting to face the wrath of his boss.  
“AkaaAaashi!” Someone drawled from the doorway. They all looked to see the assistant chief, Bokuto at the doorway. “Don’t yell at Chibi-chan!” he laughed, walking up to Hinata. “Good job with the interrogation, by the way. I was watching the whole thing! If only you could’ve seen his face when you left!” he laughed, patting Hinata on the head. Hinata tried to reel back, but he was a tad bit to late. “He was so pissed!”  
“What did you even do?” Yamaguchi piped up from the back, startling Hinata a little, due to which he didn’t even realize he was there.  
“Oh…I just tempted him using the bag of pills. It was rather simple now that I think about it.” He shrugged; sitting down at his desk and thumbing through some lose papers. “Kageyama, Tsukishima, I thought you two where on a stakeout?” He looked up at the two, who were still standing there slightly enraged. “Unless…you’re finished?”  
“No…we were just…” Kageyama trailed off, trying to find the right words.  
“’Were just…?’” Hinata echoed, giving his partner a questioning gaze.  
“We were just checking in! That’s all!” Tsukishima sighed, glaring at Hinata.  
“Well…? What do you guys have so far?” Chief Akaashi asked, lacing his fingers over his desk and staring at Kageyama and Tsukishima expectantly. They both froze, making Hinata chuckle a little at their expressions.  
“Well…we know who did it, that’s for sure. All we need to do I catch him in the act.” Kageyama sighed, walking up and handing Akaashi a picture of the suspect. “His name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. We also believe that he was working with the recent suspect, Tendou Satori.”  
“After figuring out his buddy was caught, his movements became more erratic, and he let his guard down unknowingly, letting us figure out who he was.” Tsukishima sighed, sitting backwards on a chair. “We also got hold of a list of his upcoming deals, the next one being later on tonight.”  
“Where and when will this take place?” Bokuto asked, walking up to the whiteboard, an uncapped marker in hand.  
“Sunny Days apartment complex, room 312.” Kageyama said, looking over a piece of paper, which had the dates, places, and times of Ushijima’s deals. “It happens in about 2 hours.” Hinata read over the address on the board over and over again; something about it seemed familiar.  
“Hey, is that the complex on the corner of 17th and 5th?” he asked, remembering how there was a complex with the same name.  
"Uh…” Kageyama trailed off, eyes searching the list. “Yeah, why?” then it all clicked. Hinata eyes widened as he remember why the apartment number sounded so familiar, and who exactly lived there.  
“Well, we should get going then.” He grumbled, angrily putting out his cigarette.  
“Why? It isn’t for another two hours.” Yamaguchi questioned, confused at the redhead’s sudden attitude change.  
“I know who lives there.” Hinata shrugged, earning surprised looks from his comrades. “What?”  
“You know who lives there?” Kageyama demanded, marching up to Hinata. “Why didn’t you tell us beforehand?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, because maybe, I have been stuck in here for the past two weeks.” Hinata seethed, glaring up at his partner. “Can we go now? I’m getting hungry.” He grumbled, grabbing his coat and keys from his desk. “I’m driving.” He heard Kageyama sigh, annoyed with his antics.  
“Will you need backup?” Akaashi asked, still looking as nonchalant as ever.  
“Nope.” Hinata sighed, checking to make sure he had his phone, just in case they actually ended up needing backup. “Lets go, Kageyama.”  
_______  
They drove in silence. Kageyama was sitting in the passenger seat, feeling uncomfortable in the silence that loomed over them. He watched as Hinata kept his eyes glued to the road, maneuvering past cars as best as he could, and listened as the siren on the hood repeated in a long, boisterous yell.  
“So…who uh…who lives in this place?” he asked, trying to break the silence.  
“…My parents…” Hinata sighed after a few seconds. “After Natsu graduated high school, they moved closer to the city, and into a smaller house to lessen the rent costs.” Kageyama looked at him with wide eyes, taking in the information he was just given. “Though, a few months ago, Natsu moved in, and she has been living there ever since.” Hinata sighed with a shrug. “She wasn’t the best child, getting into trouble often, and getting caught with the law more than once.”  
“So you think its her that’s buying the drugs.” Kageyama sighed, propping his elbow on the side of the door and looking at his partner in concern.  
“Yea…” he trailed off.  
“What is it?” Kageyama asked.  
“I mean, I think its her, but then I don’t, you know?” Hinata sighed, using his free hand to rub his eyes a little. “I don’t want it to be her. I just want it to be some random guy, and that they changed apartment numbers or something.” Kageyama stared at the redhead, taking in his slightly disheveled appearance. His normally bright orange hair and eyes had a dull glow to it, and the once perfectly cut undercut that he always sported was starting to grow out a little, as if he hasn’t shaved it in a few days. His normal myriad of bracelets was replaced with a hair tie or two on his wrists, and his funky earrings that he always had on was replaced with simple studs so the holes didn’t close up. He seemed tired, and Kageyama didn’t know what to say to comfort his partner.  
“I mean…I wouldn’t know, I don’t have any siblings.” Kageyama sighed, sipping on his soda he got from a fast food place earlier. “What are you going to do if it ends up being her whose buying the drugs? Are you going to take her in?”  
“Of course,” Hinata scoffed, looking at Kageyama for a brief moment, before lighting another cigarette and rolling down his window a little. “I still have my job to do. All because it might or might not involve my family doesn’t mean I will request special treatment. You just got to tell yourself you don’t have a choice and put up with it, I guess.”  
“Good.” Kageyama sighed, taking in the pleasant smell of cigarettes. He never got the hang of smoking them, but he always found peace in the smell, much to others dismay. He supposed having known Hinata -who smoked quite a bit- since college, he must’ve gotten used to the smell, and actually found comfort in it.  
They rode the rest of the way in silence and smoke fumes, until they finally reached the apartment complex, which loomed over them, almost like it was mocking them. They walked into the lobby, to be greeted by a rather friendly looking desk attendant.  
“Hello, how my I help you?” she smiled, looking at Kageyama and Hinata in concern.  
“Uh, yeah.” Kageyama sighed, walking up to her and showing her his badge. “We are looking for a room 312? We had a complaint come in.” He smiled, trying to convince the lady to show them to the apartment.  
“Oh!” she gasped, eyes flashing with recognition. “Follow me.”  
“Hinata.” Kageyama barked, getting the redheads attention, who was currently standing in a daze.  
“Hinata? Isn’t that the names of the people who live there?” the attendant asked, leading them towards an elevator. Hinata just shrugged, avoiding the gaze of the woman. “Actually, I just remembered, there have been some complaints of a horrid smell coming from the room. Do you mind checking that out for me? We where supposed to get the landlord to, but since your going to go there anyways…” she trailed off, staring at Hinata, who had there back to them, and seeming rather frantic. “…Are you okay, sir?”  
“I’m fine…” he grunted, and stopped moving around, and resulted to crossing his arms and tapping one of his fingers. “I’m just not to fond of small spaces.” He lied with a false smile, which fooled the woman, for she just simply smiled back.  
They reached the floor that the room was on, and walked out of the elevator, Hinata taking the lead.  
“If you would just wait here, we will let you know the cause of the smell in a minute.” Kageyama sighed, giving a slight bow to the attendant and heading of to join his partner. “What’s wrong?” he asked when he reached him. Hinata was shaking slightly, and his hand was hovering over the nob.  
“It’s…open…they always locked the door…” he trailed off, his voice cracking a little. He closed a shaky hand around the door nob, and pulling the door open slowly, his spare hand reaching for his gun. “Narcotics Control Division, please step out with your hands behind your head.” he ordered to the open space, following the scent of rot.  
Unbeknownst to Kageyama, Hinata stopped suddenly, causing him to bump into his small partner. “What’s-“ he started, only to be cut short as he stared at the scene before him.  
In the center of the room, was a young woman, barely in her twenties, sitting in a pool of rotten blood. Around her were two rotten bodies, and hundreds of ripped open pill bags. The woman looked up, her eyes unfocused and there were dark, red veins, crisscrossing through her bloodshot eyes, a sign of heavy drug use.  
“…Sho…you…?” she made out, her voice so faint and raspy Kageyama had to strain to here it. He felt movement in front of him, and looked down to see Hinata slump to his knees, shaking like a leaf.  
“C-call…Akaashi…” he mumbled, just enough for Kageyama to hear him. “Have…h-him…s-send in a…forensics unit…” Kageyama sighed, and gingerly picked up Hinata, and placed him in the hallway, away from the horrid scene.  
“Akaashi?” he asked into his phone, which he dialed to request backup. “Yeah, send in a forensics unit, there are two deceased victims, and also send an ambulance, there’s a girl here who seems to know something…yeah…thanks…” he clicked end. He walked up to the girl, careful not to trigger and movements. “Hello, im Kageyama Tobio, can I get your name?” he smiled, crouching down in front of the girl.  
“…H-Hinata…N-Natsu…” she made out, shrinking back a little.  
“Oh? Well, a good friend of mine has the same surname as you, small world huh?” he smiled, trying to calm the girl down. “May I ask who these two are?”  
“…M-My…P-Parents…” Kageyama’s eyes widened at the girls answer. He heard movement and got up slowly, and walked into the hallway to see Hinata standing there, eyes filled with confusion. He started to say something, but Kageyama cut him off by wrapping him in a hug, and listened quietly to the redhead’s tears, as he took in the information about his parents.  
_______  
Hinata was leaning against the hallway wall when forensics came. Kageyama left him earlier to break the news to the desk lady, and for her to call the landlord to get this taken care of.  
He puffed out a cloud of smoke. He tried to smoke to take his mind of things, but it wasn’t working all to well. Due to the rotten stench of dead bodies and rotten blood, he had to drag Natsu into another room, and handcuff her, and closed the door to the kitchen where the bodies where.  
“So, where are they?” he heard a voice ask. He looked up to see Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryunosuke of the forensics division, dressed in their uniform green. Nishinoya, or Noya as everyone calls him, was slightly shorter than Hinata, and had dark brown hair with a tuff of blonde in the front. Tanaka on the other was quite taller than Hinata, and had a shaved head, and could be rather chaotic at times.  
“The kitchen.” Hinata sighed, straightening up and walking towards the kitchen.  
“Who is she?” Tanaka asked, indicating to Natsu.  
“…My sister…” Hinata sighed, sending a slight glare her way, which she returned. “Well, here they are. Good luck finding anything though.” Hinata opened the door, and was greeted by a cloud of stench, making him cough a little. “The woman is Hinata Mimi and the man is Hinata Tadashi. If you need anything else, just ask.” Tanaka nodded a little and got to work, trying to find anything about the cause of death.  
“…You okay? You don’t look so good.” Noya asked, looking at Hinata in concern.  
“Im fine.” Hinata replied grimly, watching the work that was playing out in front of him. “Did you see Akaashi or anyone else? I think Kageyama called someone.”  
“Yeah, they are waiting outside.” Noya sighed. “Well, im going to help Tanaka, we will tell you if we find anything.” Noya walked forward to join Tanaka, leaving Hinata standing in the doorway.  
He let out a sigh, and decided to scope around the house, trying to find if there was any trace of drug use. He wandered around the front part of the apartment and his parent’s room when he came across the one Natsu was using. He opened the door slowly to come across a typical girls room. It had a futon with pink blankets, and on one side of the room held a vanity with jewelry and other girly things.  
After a while he decided to give up; having found nothing is making his head spin, and it wasn’t all too pleasant. He checked all the drawers and in the closet, and it was clean. No drugs could be found. He was walking towards the doorway when he felt something sink under his foot. Having thought he stepped on the futon or something unidentifiable, he looked down to see his foot in the floorboards, his foot pushing down one side, and the other raising in the air as if saying, ‘right here, ‘ya dipshit.’  
He bent down and pulled the floorboard out, and having lost its rock, other floorboards sank to the ground, opening the door to the mysteries that lay hidden, and the sight made his eyes widen in horror. In the floorboards was hundreds upon thousands of tiny drug bags, some empty, others filled to the brink with tiny, green pills. He picked up a bag, only partly filled, and opened it, trying to find out which drug lay dormant in the depths of the apartment.  
The ‘Little Green Pill’ [LGP/ ‘little greenies’] was probably one of the most expensive pills in the region. It made its users thoughts that make it seem like they could get away with anything, and clouded their vision in a soft, green tint. One of the easiest ways to tell if someone was on it was by looking into their eyes; it left green specks in the eyes, an aftereffect from the powerful drug, and boy was it deadly. Having killed almost 500 hundred people in less than a trimester, it was banned from Tokyo, and whoever was caught even having only tried it once, even if they took only one measly pill, was sentenced to jail.  
“…Dealer…or…Customer…” Hinata mumbled, putting the down and standing up, his knees cracking from the weird position he was just in. “Hey, Tanaka, Noya.” He called, poking his head in the kitchen.  
“What? Did you find something?” Tanaka asked, pulling down his facemask and staring at the redhead.  
“Yea. Do you think you can lift the floorboards up? I want to check something.” He asked, earning confused stares from his friends. “Please.” Noya shrugged and picked at the floorboards, trying to find the one that will open up the easiest. One of the floorboards opened up, showing nothing but emptiness.  
“Um…please don’t tell us this is a joke…” Tanaka asked, looking at him like he was insane. Hinata rolled his eyes and crouched down, poking his head in a little and shining a flashlight through the floor. He looked around to see more bags, but farther off. “Over there…in the corner…pull that one out.” He pointed, sitting back up and turning the light off. Noya got up and pulled out the floorboard, his eyes widening when he saw its contents. “Well? What is it?”  
“Drugs. Im pretty sure it’s the ‘Little Green Pill.’” Noya sighed, pulling out a full bag, showing Hinata its contents.  
“Check the other rooms.” He grunted, getting up to try to uncover more drugs that lay hidden in the floors of the apartment.  
_______  
“Akaashi!” Kageyama called, spotting his chief, who was talking to who must be the landlord. He finished calming the desk lady down, and was currently roaming the lobby, looking for his unit. “2 victims confirmed, the other is being questioned for murder and drug use.”  
“Got it. Who are the victims?” Akaashi asked, pulling out a notepad to write down the names and cause of death.  
“Well…” Kageyama hesitated, trying to find the right wording.  
“Well? Spit it out already.” Tsukishima sighed, who came up from behind Akaashi. “We don’t really have all day.”  
“Hinata’s parents and his little sister.” He sighed, glaring at Tsukishima.  
“His parents?” Akaashi asked, looking at Kageyama like he was insane. “Are they the ones that…”  
“Yeah. We have the right to believe the his sister was influenced by drugs, and killed her parents.” Kageyama sighed, scratching at the back of his head.  
“Take Hinata off-“ Akaashi started only to be cut off by Noya, who was currently running towards them. “Nishinoya?”  
“Chief Akaashi, you guys have to see this.” He huffed out, eyes filled with seriousness. He indicated them to follow him, ignoring the questioning glances Kageyama and his team threw at him.  
“What did you guys find?” Akaashi demanded, tapping his foot impatiently as the elevator slowly went up to the 3rd floor.  
“…You have to see it to believe it.” Noya sighed, shaking his head. “I didn’t believe it myself, at first.”  
“Try us.” Kageyama seethed, wanting to know what exactly was this ‘unbelievable discovery.’  
“Drugs. Shit ton of them. Mainly the little greenies, and some…others…”  
“What are the other ones?” Tsukishima asked as the elevator stop, and the doors rode open.  
“We don’t know.” Noya sighed. “But we think-“ he was cut off by seeing a seething Hinata leaning against the railing, 3 large boxes and 1 small one all marked ‘DISPOSAL’ in big red letters, in front of him.  
“Hinata.” Akaashi said, looking at the redhead with wide eyes. Hinata looked, his eyes were as if they could burn someone to ashes. He sighed, and straightened up, letting out a puff of angry, white smoke.  
“572 fully filled, 204 slightly to mostly filled, and 37 empties.” He grunted, opening two of the boxes and revealing bags upon bags of tiny green pills. “Of course with the exception of the mystery pills, we got about 800 bags. All with price tags on them. All found under the floor boards.” He held up a bag, showing them a little yellow tag with a dollar amount on it. “Ushijima wasn’t the dealer, he was the customer.”  
“And the deceased?” Akaashi asked, marking down the information he got from Hinata on a yellow notepad.  
Hinata twitched a little, but answered nevertheless, “Names are Mimi and Tadashi Hinata. Died a few days ago. Mimi died by overdosing, and from what it seems, before her husband died. Tadashi died by multiple stab wounds to the torso.”  
“Good work. After you do the questioning take the rest of the week off.” Akaashi sighed, putting the notepad.  
“But-“  
“No buts. You need this break.” Akaashi sighed, patting Hinata on the shoulder and walking off.  
“…it’s only Monday though…” He mumbled, staring after his boss. “Okay! We need someone to transport the girl back to base so we can question her.” He looked around, and seeing only Tsukishima, who looked bored as hell, and Kageyama, he raised his hands halfway. “Where is everyone?”  
“Downstairs.” Tsukishima sighed, letting out a yawn. “You’re going to have to transport her downstairs yourself.” He walked off towards the elevator.  
“Why did he even come along anyway…” Hinata mumbled. He looked up at Kageyama, who just shrugged in response. Hinata rolled his eyes, annoyed at where this was going. “Lets get this done and over with then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a beautiful manga, Switch, by Naked Ape. please check it out!!! :)


End file.
